Journey to the Center of Mikey’s Mind
Journey to the Center of Mikey’s Mind ("Eine Reise in das Zentrum von Mikey's Verstand") ist die 84. Folge der 2012er Animationsserie und die 6. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Zaphod's Bar voraus!Auf der Suche nach dem triceratonischen Mutterschiff steuert Professor Honeycutt einen Weltraumhafen an, um dort Vlax Bellybomb, einen Unterwelt-Dealer für wertvolle Informationen, für Blaupausen über das Feindschiff aufzusuchen. Er und die Turtles begeben sich (ohne Casey und April, die beide widerwillig an Bord zurückbleiben) nach der Landung zu einer Bar, in der lauter finstere Aliens verkehren, Verbrecher und Halsabschneider aus den dunkelsten Ecken der Galaxis. thumb|200px|Kaum angekommen...Obwohl Honeycutt den Turtles eingeschärft hat, keinen Kontakt mit den Barbesuchern aufzunehmen, fängt Michelangelo einen für ihn verführerischen Geruch auf und beschwört mit einem kleinen Unfall eine Konfrontation mit dessen Urheber, einem extrem aggressiven Alien, herauf. Dieses Alien entpuppt sich aber als der gesuchte Bellybomb, und nachdem Honeycutt sich ihm gezeigt hat, wird er den Turtles gegenüber wesentlich freundlicher. Jedoch verlangt Bellybomb für die gesuchte Information weit mehr Geld, als Honeycutt vorstrecken kann, und will sich dann mit der erhaltenen Summe aus dem Staub machen. Michelangelo stellt sich ihm sofort in den Weg, was in eine Schießerei ziwschen ihm und den Turtles mündet; in deren Verlauf können Michelangelo und Honeycutt dem gaunerischen Alien das Geld wieder abnehmen, und damit kehren sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder auf das Schiff zurück. Doch bevor Michelangelo die Bar verlässt, schleudert er Bellybomb sein (dürftiges) Wissen um den Schwarzesloch Generator ins Gesicht; das aber erregt sogleich Bellybombs Neugier, und er kontaktiert einige Verbündete, die Neutrinos, um sich diese brisanten Informationen zu sichern... thumb|left|200px|Invasion der NeutrinosWieder zurück im freien Weltraum ziehen Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello sich in die Hologrammkammer der Ulixes zurück, um dort den Frust über ihre gescheiterte Mission abzubauen. Michelangelo hingegen sieht sich alleine eine neue Folge von Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew an, bis er vor Langeweile und einem Bauch voller Pizza einschläft. Daher entgeht ihm, wie die Neutrinos - drei mikroskopisch kleine, in Panzeranzüge gehüllte Aliens - heimlich im Schiff landen und über den Mund in seinen Körper einsteigen. Als die anderen später wieder zu ihm stoßen, finden sie Michelangelo in einer tiefen Ohnmacht vor, aus dem nicht einmal seine heißgeliebte Pizza ihn aufwecken kann. thumb|200px|Rapfolter a la MikeyAls Honeycutt Michelangelo daraufhin untersucht, entdeckt er den Befall durch die Neutrinos und ersinnt sogleich eine Methode, ihn zu retten, indem er dessen Brüder mithilfe von Aprils telepathischen Kräften in seinen Geist hineinprojiziert. Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello finden sich zuerst in Michelangelos Erinnerungen an ihre vergangenen Abenteuer wieder. Dort begegnen sie prompt den eingedrungenen Neutrinos und nehmen den Kampf mit ihnen auf, doch deren Panzerung ist zu stark und zwingt sie zum Rückzug. Auf ihrer Flucht enden sie schließlich in Michelangelos Unterbewusstsein, wo sie ihren jüngeren Bruder in vier verschiedenen Versionen antreffen, die alle diverse Aspekte seiner Persönlichkeit darstellen. Mit einiger Mühe (bei der sie eine miserable Rapnummer über sich ergehen lassen müssen) können die drei Turtles diese Manifestationen dazu bringen, ihnen den wahren Kern von Michelangelos Psyche zu enthüllen: Seine Fantasie. thumb|left|200px|Träume, versammelt euch!Kaum ist dieses Rätsel gelöst, erhalten die drei Turtles Zugang zu Michelangelos Fantasie und erwachen in einem Land voller verrückter, aber unschuldiger Traumbilder, in deren Mitte sie ihren Bruder als eine kindliche Version seiner selbst antreffen. Jedoch finden auch die Neutrinos ihren Weg ins Michelangelos Fantasie und bedrängen die Turtles aufs Neue. In dieser Notsituation kommen Leonardo und die anderen auf die Idee, Michelangelo dazu zu ermuntern, seine grenzenlose Fantasie spielen zu lassen, um die Eindringlinge zu schlagen. Michelangelo nutzt dies aus, um Hilfstruppen zu beschwören und seinen Brüdern die Kräfte aus ihrem Abenteuer mit dem Geisterhirsch zu verleihen, und mit vereinter Kraft können sie die Neutrinos hochkant aus Michelangelos Geist hinauswerfen. thumb|200px|Sieg auf der ganzen Linie!Nachdem sie mit ihrem Bruder den gemeinsamen Triumph feiern konnten, erwachen die Turtles aus dem induzierten Komatrip, und Michelangelo knöpft sich die Neutrinos vor, gerade als sie sich nach ihrer gescheiterten Mission davonmachen wollen. Dann kehren sie noch einmal zur Bar zurück, wo Bellybomb bereits sehnsüchtigst auf die Neutrinos wartet, um die Informationen über den Schwarzlochgenerator an Lord Dregg verkaufen zu können. Stattdessen kann Michelangelo Bellybomb davon "überzeugen", dass es besser für ihn wäre, freiwillig mit den Informationen über die Triceratonier herauszurücken und sie damit in ihrem Konflikt um den Schwarzlochgenerator um einen wichtigen Schritt weiterzubringen. Zitate *thumb|200px|Little Lord MikeyroyLeonardo: Mikey! Raphael: Kein Wunder, dass er vor Angst davongelaufen ist. Er ist ja nur ein kleiner Mikey! Donatello: Das macht vollkommen Sinn. Ich meine, er ist ja geistig nicht über das Alter von sechs Jahren hinausgewachsen. Trivia *Die Szenen in Michelangelos Psyche verwenden Plotelemente aus dem englischen Kinderbuch Alice in Wonderland (1865) von Lewis Carroll. *Der Titel ist eine leicht veränderte Form des Songtitels Journey to the Center of the Mind von den Amboy Dukes aus dem Jahr 1968. *Der Name der Bar ist Zaphod's Cantina, eine Referenz zum Charakter Zaphod Beeblebrox aus der britischen Science Fiction-Serie [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Per_Anhalter_durch_die_Galaxis Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy]. Gewisse Details der Einrichtung erinnern auch an die Kantina aus dem Star Wars-Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krieg_der_Sterne A New Hope]. *Der gefräßige Persönlichkeitsteil von Michelangelo stürzt sich mit den Worten "Feed me!" ("Füttere mich") auf Leonardo, ein Zitat aus der schwarzen Horrorkomödie [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_kleine_Horrorladen_(1986) Little Shop of Horrors]. *Die Referenzen auf frühere Episoden der Serie schließen mit ein: "Mazes & Mutants", "A Foot Too Big" und "Vision Quest". Quellen * http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_to_the_Center_of_Mikey's_Mind Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:4. Staffel